My Freedom Wings
by Bplum27
Summary: As a professional tattoo artist, Eren has seen his fair share of ODD. But when three, grown adults storm into his studio demanding free tattoos, Eren is glad to deliver, but the outcome is more than he bargained for. (Rating may change later on.)
1. Mr Unicorn

**Welcome Back!**

**I am, SOOO very sorry for not uploading ANYTHING for, like, a few monts. But I'm back! And with a new fic!**

**Ok, I am just gonna say this now, I have never gotten a tattoo or drank any sort of alcoholic beverage (I'm 14).**

**BUT, I would like to get a tattoo in the future!**

**Also, I had this Idea while I was in the shower ( Original, I know ), because I've read one or two fics about LEVI being the artist and thought, _Why not switch it up a bit?_**

**And thus, this fic was created!**

**Well, not yet, but soon!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling.**

**Now that thats all over, on with the fic!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As a professional tattoo artist, Eren has seen his fair share of "Odd". He's seen everything, from simple sholder tats, to fake eyebrows, down to out right tramp stamps. He's even given himself a few tattoos, (To which he promptly removed because he was drunk and it was for a dare) and even gave a few of his close friends tattoos.

He has his own little tattoo studio on the outskirts of Maria, a small suburb with a little over a thousand residents, himself included, and a small flat upstairs. A simple two room, one bath house, one room as a studio, and another as his bedroom.

His adoptive sister, Mikasa, lives a few streets down from him, being the overprotective, clingy, sister that every brother dreams of, with her girlfriend Annie. A cold, stotic blonde who he likes to spar with.

His childhood friend, Armin, lives with his husband Jean, whom Eren calls Horse-Face, on the other side of town in a small city named Trost.

Eren's life was simple. Wake up, get dressed, go to work, come home, eat, sleep, rinse and repeat. So, when three grown ass adults storm into his studio, drunk off their asses, demanding free tattoos, Eren is beyond confused.

o.O.o.O.o

Levi awoke in his bed with a massive headache, and stripped down to his boxers. After a long night out with Erwin and Hange drinking at the bar until they couldn't remember their names, everything became a blur. Levi groaned as he turned to his side and sat up slowly, bringing a hand to rub his temples.

Reaching around to his bedside drawer, he dug his hand inside. Sighing in releif when he found his aspirin. He instantly took two out and swallowed them dry.

When he deemed himself well enough to get out of bed, he slung his legs over the side, cringing at the hard, cold floor against his bare feet. Standing up, althouth a little wobbably, he padded to the ajoined bathroom. Seeing as the sink and toilet were still clean and bolted to the tile, Levi looked into the mirror, and groaned at his appearance. His raven hair was stuck in all directions, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominate. His bottom lip was brused and swolled, probably from a fight, and his skin was more pale than it usually was.

Lightly touching his lip, he hissed at the sting. Levi turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water, waking him up a little. He turned off the water and sighed. Deciding for a shower, Levi pulled back the curtain and twisted the silver nobs, steamy water ran out the shower head.

Hooking his fingers around the waistband of his boxers, Levi pulled them down and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. There, on his right hip, stood a white, blue and purple unicorn head with sparkles surrounding the pale pink horn.

Pulling his boxers up with shakey hands, Levi turned off the shower and rushed to his bedroom, nearly tripping over his trousers from the day before, and fumbled with the lockscreen of his phone, angerly dialing the one person who would allow Levi to get the tattoo.

"HANGE!" He growled lowly once the number picked up. "Why the FUCK is there a goddamn UNICORN TATTOOED ON MY HIP?!" Levi shouted into the phone, wincing as a sharp pain struck his head.

The woman on the other line must have experienced the same, because the line fell scilent except for a pained cry. "Levi!" Hange whined rather loudly, groaning once another shock sliced through her head. "Can you not be so loud, its six in the morning." She mumbled.

Levi growled. "Do you think I give two FUCKS what time it is?! I have a PERMINATE mark on my hip, and its a FUCKING UNICON TRAMP STAMP! NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I'M SO LOUD?!" Levi yelled into the receiver, effectively cracking the microphone.

Hange sighed into the line, letting out a dry chuckle. "Levi, you do understand that you can get a tattoo REMOVED, right?"

Levi went dead silent. The relization setting in. A long, gratefull sigh escaped his lips. "Sorry, Shitty Glasses. Thanks for telling me the obvious."

He could practically see the grin when she spoke. "No problem, Shortcake. Also, the parlor we went to is called Titan Tattoo's. Just ask to get it removed."

Levi nodded and replied with an "Alright, thanks." And hung up. Sighing, Levi sat down his phone amd went back to the bathroom and took a steamy shower, deciding to freshen up before heading to the tattoo shop.

o.O.o.O.o

Levi drove for about two hours through the outskirts of maria, passing by small buildings, a few parks, and many pedeatrians even in the late winter chill. His GPS said he was nearing his destination on the left, so he parked his car on the side, and walked the remainder of the way, which was only a quarter of a mile.

The shop was a dingy little shop. It was two stories, with brick walls, a black tiled roof, and three floor-to-ceiling windows next to the glass door leading into the shop with black curtains framing them. The interrior was an older, midevil theme, with dark, wooden floors and light wood walls, adding to a nice contrast to the modern chairs and counter, and a staircase leading to the second story. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling with a ring of lit candles, making the lighting in the room a pale yellow. There were old paintings depicting a castle with a dragon atop it shooting fire, an ocean with a viking boat sailing with round, wooden sheilds nailed to the body, and a deer head above the counter. Next to some mirrors with wooden outlines on the wall was the tattoo instruments on a wheeled cart, next to a single chair with a woman sitting, and a man busy dying her skin with colored ink.

Levi scowled as he walked in, the soft ding alerting the two of his presence. The woman jumped slightly and the man hummed in acknowledgement, continuing his work.

Wiping away the residue, the man sighed and placed the rag back on the cart, smiling softly. "A'ight, Merida, looks like your tattoo is done." The woman nodded. "Now, if you would kindly join me at the counter, I have some cleaning kits for you." She nodded again, moving to stand.

Levi sighed and crossed his arms, making his way to the counter as well.

Once the lady and the man were at the counter, Levi got a good look at them. The lady had long, red, curley hair styled in a loose bun and large brown eyes. She had a grey sweater and a black skirt to her knees with black leggings and grey flats.

The man was the one that caught his eye. He had short, unkept chocolate brown hair, and bright green eyes. He had a pale green, long sleeved shirt, and black pants with brown army boots. He also had a string around his neck that dipped into his shirt, hiding whatever was on the other end.

Levi watched them exchange a few pleasantries and how to work the tattoo kit, and the woman, who he now remembered was named Merida but would never see again, leave. He turned to the counter.

The man smiled brightly before speaking in the generic greeting. "Hello, welcome to Titan Tattoo's, my name is Eren, how may I help you?"

Levi scowled, already not liking the overly cheerful employee. "Yes, hi. Last night me and a group of 'Buddies' came in, and when I woke up this morning I had a tattoo?"

Eren grinned devishly, "Ah, yes, I remember you and your 'Buddies' like it was a yesterday." The man then frowned, glaring at Levi, taking him by surprise. "Seriously, you and them completely TRASHED my studio, then, you demanded a free tattoo or else I was gonna be reported to my manager." He smirked. "Well, you asked and I delivered."

Levi's surprise deepened to a scowl again, glaring at the man. "So, you're the one who gave me the unicorn tramp stamp?" Eren nodded. "Can I speak to your manager? I have a complaint."

Eren leaned on his elbows. "How may I help you?"

Levi frowned. "No, Kid, I need to talk to your manager."

Eren smiled. "I am my manager, so, I'll ask again, how may I help you?"

Was this some sort of sick joke? Was god looking down on him with his lightning rod about to smite him? Levi growled, something he only did if he dispised someone, and glared at Eren. "I would like to get this damn thing removed."

The man blinked and smiled softly. "A'ight. Now, if you would take a seat, I will bring over some paperwork I need you to fill out, the bill at the end, and we can begin."

Levi was taken back, not only was Eren giving off some sort of calming aura after his little breakdown, but he also agreed to get rid of his tattoo in the quickest, less disagreeable way possible. Levi nodded and walked to the chair. It was a simple adjustable chair with leather cussions and a wooden frame.

After a minute or two, Eren returned with a few sheets of paper, a pen, and a mug of what looked like hot chocolate. The man grinned and set the mug down next to levi, subtly asking him to have it. Levi mumbled out a quick thanks and took a sip. It was good, the chocolate had the origional taste, but also a dash of cinnamon and nutmeg.

"A'ight, Mr..."

"Levi is fine."

Eren grinned, handing Levi the pen. "A'ight Levi, this right here is a consent form that I need you to fill out." Levi nodded. "And this right here is some silly paperwork that I ask all my clients to fill out in case something goes wrong, but I doubt something will."

"The only thing that could go wrong is you ending up jacking up my hip, but were not going to let that happen are we?" Levi stated coldly while signing the papers, Eren just stared, because after that comment, who wouldn't?

Shaking his head, Eren took the paperwork once Levi was done, and hurriedly placed them on the counter. "Okay Levi, I know this is going to seem weird, but I'm gonna have to ask you to undo your belt and pull your pants and such down until I can see the tattoo." Eren stated, glancing at the man.

Levi sighed, slowly undoing his bent, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, and pulled them down until the tattoo was showing. Eren nodded and grabbed some tool, hopefully the one to remove the tattoo and not paint them, and flipped a switch. An annoying buzz filled the shop.

Eren glanced at Levi before speaking. "Alright Levi, as you know, this is going to take multiple sessions, and years of rehabilitation before you can live a normal life tattoo free, so let me get something straight, this is going to hurt, but not as bad as you think." Eren said jokingly.

"Oh cut the bullshit Eren and just get on with it." Levi scowled, flinching once the cold metal tip poked his hip. This was going to be a long process.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And Done!**

**I was origionally going to make this a long oneshot, but decided to make it a story because I have some ideas that would make it too long.**

**But anyways, how did you like it?**

**I know Eren seemed a little off (At least to me), but I have a perfectly valid reason that will be explained later on in the story.**

**Also, Merida is literally the girl from the movie Brave, and she may come in handy later on. ;) ;)**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I may upload once a week on Wednesdays, so I have enough time to create the chapters and such.**

**But!**

**Enough stupid talking, I enjoyed making this, and I hope you enjoyed reading this.**

**Also, some feedback would be greately appreciated.**

**So... Much love, and Until Next Time...**

**CIAO!~**


	2. Mr Act

**Welcome Back!**

**Am glad you think this is good enough to continue reading!**

**Ok, so... ****Am not gonna have the beginning and end bits of my useless chatter, and instead not gonna have it at all!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, am bad at spelling.**

**SO!**

**U****ntil the next time I talk to you,**

**CIAO~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Its been two days since Levi's last appointment at Titan Tattoos, and so far, not much has been done. Thankfully, the tattoo wasn't so far in that it would take months, and hundreds of appointments to remove. But it would take a good few weeks.

Levi talked to Hange and Erwin and discovered that, they too, had simmilar problems. That brat managed to give Hange a smiley emoji on her armpit, and Erwin a sunflower on his nipple. Why he chose those two designs, Levi had no idea.

Driving the two hours from home, Levi arrived at the shop for his next visit. He wasn't particularly excited to have a needle poked into him again, but hopefully this time he'll get some results.

Walking through the door, he was greeted with a soft smile from Eren as he gestured to the chair. Levi sat down on the leather while Eren pulled up a wooden stool.

"Alright Levi, lets get this show on the road." The man joked, pulling up the tool Levi had become accustomed to while he pulled his pants down, showing the tattoo.

Eren flipped the switch and started working, humming a soft tune while he did so. Levi flinched when the tip pinched his skin.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Eren spoke. "Hey Levi, I'm curious." Levi quirked a brow. "What were you doing that got you so drunk?" Levi shrugged. "Wait, don't tell me... You were at the strip club picking up chicks, and that girl was one of them?"

Levi stared blankly at Eren, sighing before sarcastically replying, "Yea, she was. And we had hot, steamy buttsex, before I contracted all of her STDs and died from the common cold, no we wern't at a fucking strip club."

Eren giggled, still working before speaking again. "So you were at the bar huh? Nice. Me and my friends used go there once a month. We actually went there last week." Eren snickered. "My bud Reiner ended up getting so wasted he got up on the bar and started singing Hello at the top of his lungs. Got us all banned."

Levi chuckled, and Eren let out a laugh, eventually having to set down the needle because it was shaking too much from his laughing. "Oi, Brat." Levi snickered.

Eren's laughter subsided, but he pouted. "I'm not a brat, I'm 23 thank you very much."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm bigfoot." Eren eyed the man before smirking.

"You know what they say about big feet." Levi quirked a brow, "They got a big, ya know..." He trailed off, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

Levi bluntly answered. "Penis. Come on kid, this isn't sixth grade Sex Ed."

Eren sighed and picked up his pen, cleaning the drops of blood with the rag, before continuing.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Wiping away the excess blood, Eren sighed and shut off the machine. Levi sat up and looked at the tattoo, seeing that it was turning slightky pale, he let out a greatful sigh before pulling his pants up.

Eren smiled and walked to the counter, deciding to clean the utencils later, and have hot chocolate now. Moving behind the counter, Eren went through a door leading to the employee only area, leaving Levi alone in the shop.

Sighing, Levi turned around and rested his arms on the counter, facing the shop. He looked out the window, seeing all the people walking, the couples hand-in-hand, the teens crowded around each other, the parents pulling crying children, Levi envied them. They had a happy, simple life that he himself wished for.

A tap on his sholder brought him back to reality, spinning around to see Eren behind the counter, holding two steaming mugs, and a worried expression plastered on his face.

"You alright there Levi?" Eren asked, concern lacing his words. Levi nodded, and Eren sighed in relief. "Good, 'cuz I got some hot chocolate! Although, it might not be hot anymore, you were staring for a good five minutes out the shop."

Eren handed Levi a mug, their fingers softly brushing against each other in the process. Levi looked up, and was greeted with a sheepish smile as Eren hastily pulled his hand away, Levi raised an amused brow, and took a small sip before deciding to speak. "Don't go developing a crush on me now Eren, its only been two days." Eren gasped and blushed lightly, finding the wall very interesting.

Cursing himself, Eren took a long sip of his hot chocolate, developing a milky mustache on his upper lip. His tongue darted out to lick the residue, only to have Levi stare the whole time, taking a sip as well.

Damn, what was happening to me? First he decides to tattoo me, well Hange did, then he offers hot chocolate, THEN he develops a crush on me? Its only been two days for christs sake! There's no such thing as 'love at first sight.' I should know.

"Hey, Levi? You sure you're okay?" The snapping of fingers pulled Levi from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good." Levi replied, taking a gulp of his, now cold, hot chocolate.

Eren, however, was not convinved. "A'ight... If you're sure." The man drank his chocolate, contemplating whether or not to ask Levi a question silently nagging at the back of his head. Deciding what the hell could go wrong besides make their future sessions completely awkward, Eren asked Levi, "Hey, Levi? If you're willing to... Would you like to go out to grab a coffee sometime?"

Levi nearly spat out his chocolate, cursing his earlier joke at being correct. "W-What?" Levi coughed. "Brat, do you seriously have a crush on me after two days?" Eren slowly nodded. "Well sorry, but this isn't Romeo and Juliet. Also, I'm not going to commit suicide for a brat like you." Levi spat, setting down his mug which startled Eren. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Levi moved to leave, but a voice, sounding very desperate called him back. "Levi! Shit, I'm sorry! That was too far." Raising a brow, Levi turned back towards Eren. "You see... I have a few actor friends, and thought, 'What the hell could go wrong?' So I put some of my training to use to make sure I'm not getting old and rusty like you."

Levi's eyes widened. Not only did this brat 'Act' like a high school girl and her crush, but he had the audacity to call him old and rusty? He glared at the man before responding. "Look here you brat. If you want to get some coffee thats fine." What was he doing! "But don't ask in such a mannor that makes you seem like a gushing high school girl. Thats weird." Levi could see Eren visibly brighten up, his emerald eyes sparkling in the candle light.

"Yes sir!" Eren playfully saluted. "But... We need to exchange numbers so we can find a good shop to meet." Levi sighed and walked back to the counter.

They both exchanged numbers before Levi left, Eren waving him out.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Levi sighed and collapsed onto his matress. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into, and quite frankly, he didn't care. It would be nice to get out of the house. His stay-at-home-job was quite boring.

The buzzing of his pocket caught his attention. Groaning when he sat up, Levi reached around to pull out his phone, seeing that he had a new message from an unknown number. He opened the message.

_"Hey, Levi! Its me, Eren. Just making sure you didn't give me a false or unusable number because that seems like something you would do ;P I was also seeing to make sure that our plans are conformed to go to Roses? I've never heard of that place thb."_

Levi smiled softly before quickly frowning and responding.

**"Yeah, they're conformed. And of course you don't know about Roses you uncultured swine."**

Hesitating slightly, Levi pressed send and layed back, a hand behind his head.

Moments later, his phone vibrated again.

"_I, kind sir, am in no way uncultured! I just don't go out alot."_

Levi chuckled.

**"You really are a brat. Didn't you say you went out last week?"**

Levi didn't really want to give false hope that he was interested, but he didn't care. It wasn't his heart that was breaking.

_"Yes I did, but most of my friends are busy, so we only go out once a week with all of us together. Seems like college all over again. :p"_

**"I don't need to know about your college life brat. I also wasn't aware you had one to begin with."**

_"Hey! I have a life! You just haven't seen it yet. ;)"_

**"And I don't plan on it, goodnight brat."**

_"Hey! Thats rude! At least give me a chance!"_

**"I said goodnight."**

_"Fine, goodnight short stuff."_

Levi sighed and put his phone on his night stand, plugging it in before getting up to change into some pajamas. He would never admit out-loud that he was slightly entertained by their little chat, because he wasn't. Flopping back onto his bed, Levi crawled under the covers before staring at the ceiling, finding comfort in the white paint. Eventually sighing, he soon fell into a long awakened sleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eren stared at his phone, sighing dreamly before plugging it in and falling asleep. He couldn't wait for their date.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done!**

**This was fun!**

**So! The next chapter will be out next wednesday or monday, depends on my schedual.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**And I feel like this was a little fast paced, but oh well.**

**Also, in the next chapter, be prepared for some fun bickering, and their date, and stuff.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time...**

**CIAO!~**


	3. Mr Smooth

**Welcome Back!**

**I am happy to announce that I have 20/21 chapter ideas completed!**

**I plan to make this at LEAST 20 chapters, so this may take a few months to a year to make!**

**I hope you all join me on this adventure!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**On with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Levi sighed as the warm water hit his naked skin. Steam filled the room as he ran his slender fingers through his raven locs, soaping them with shampoo. Today was the day Eren asked to go to Roses, a small Café in Trost where he used to work in his youth. It was owned by an old friend of his, Dot Pixis. But since Eren lives two hours away, they decided to meet at Levi's first, then go to Roses, since it has half an hour from his house.

Sighing once the water turned cold, Levi finished his hair, turned off the water, and walked out with a towel around his hips. He quickly checked the time. 10:47. He had an hour and a half before Eren would arrive. Pulling on his boxers, Levi decided on something casual. A simple white button up with his signature carvat, dark blue jeans, black socks, and black shoes which were sitting by front of the door.

Seeing as he was dressed, Levi moved to his living room. It was averagely sized, a flat screen on one wall surrounded by bookshelves, a kitchen and dining area on another, separated by an arch, the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom, and a door with windows on each side. All the walls were white, save for the bedrooms which were pale blue and the bathroom which was white tile. All the flooring was mahogany wood, which annoyed the hell out of Levi because he had to polish them every week, exept the bathroom which was light blue tiling that stopped a foot from the floor, leading to the white tile walls.

He had a simple, black, L sofa cornered against the wall to the door under the window facing the television with a grey rug in front and red curtains draping behind it, a wooden coffee table with papers strewn about from the previous night, and a foor lamp next to the sofa. The kitchen had marble countertops with shelves above them, a window in front of the sink, and a refrigerator all against the wall facing the living room, an island splitting them with barstools.

The dining room was on the left, a small four person table pushed against the wall surrounded by chairs, a bowl with fruit as a centerpiece and a small chandelier hanging above the table. To the right was a large window with a windowsill and red curtains, like the door which was also red. There were no pictures or decorations anywhere to be seen, leaving the walls bare and lonely.

Checking the time once more, and seeing that it was 11:03, Levi treaded to the couch and sat, deciding to busy himself with the leftover paperwork he had yet to complete.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

An hour later, when Levi had completed his paperwork and was now watching some shit talkshow, the tune the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Clicking off the T.V., Levi made his way to the door, pulling it open to reveal Eren, wearing a brown jacket, cut off at the ribs, a gren shirt with strings around the v-line, white pants and brown army boots. He had his string wrapped around his neck, still dipping into his shirt, hiding what was on the other end a shit eating grin on his face.

"Whats up butter cup?" Eren asked, his grin morphing into a small smile.

Levi sighed and opened the door wider, allowing Eren to come inside. "Take your shoes off." He ordered, gesturing to the small pile neatly arranged next to the door. Eren nodded and stripped his feet of their protectors, before glancing around the house.

"Nice place you got." Eren said, flopping onto the couch with his arms hanging off the back. "Pretty roomy." Levi glared at Eren, who only grinned and patted the spot next to him.

"You little shit." Levi growled, moving to the kitchen, startling Eren.

"L-Levi, what are you doing in there?" Eren called, scared for the sake if his life. He got no responce. "Levi?!"

"The fuck do you want?" Eren gave a long sigh of relief, glad to have a response.

"I'm just glad you aren't gonna murder me before you can get that tattoo off." _And before something more than friends can blossom between us like flowers._ Eren thought.

After a moment of silence, Levi responds with, "What makes you think I won't?" Sending uncomfortable shivers down Eren's spine. "So, are we going to leave or not?" He continued on, returning back to the living room.

Eren pulled his hands into his lap before standing. "Yeah, lets go."

Levi nodded and gestured to the door. "Lets take my car. It'll be quicker and less of a hastle"

Brightening considerably, Eren almost skipped to his boots to pull them on. When they were both ready, they left to go to the café, taking Levi's car with large amounts of bickering.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When they arrived, Levi parked his car and they both got out. It was a small café, only one story, but it had a cozy interrior and exterrior.

On the outside was simple red bricks layered atop one another with a white roof and black tinted windows. There was a small flower bed under two windows next to the door on both sides, with pink, white, and purple flowers planted in artistic patterns. A concrete path led up to the door, which held a small OPEN sign in red neon letters.

The two opened the door and were met with a plesent suprise. Square tables covered the wooden walls while round tables covered the center. In the back directly facing the door was a counter, behind were coffee machines, slushie makers, tea bags, stoves, sinks, cream, sugar, whipped cream, and any other ingredient needed to create the strange concoctions people seem to enjoy.

There were only a few people in the seating area, quietly chatting with one another, not paying the two males any mind. Eren and Levi walked to the counter and were greated by a woman Eren knew too well.

"Hi, welcome to Roses, my name is Merida, and how may I help you two today?" Merida greeted, smiling softly before looking at Eren, gasping softly before grinning. "Eren! Welcome! How have you been?"

Eren smiled softly and nodded. "I've been good, thank you for asking. Have you been using the kits like I asked you to?"

The woman nodded. "Yes I have! So, what can I get you today?"

Eren glanced up at the menu before speaking. "I'll have a small hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll please." Levi eyed the man curiously.

Merida nodded and wrote the order on a sheet of paper. "And what can I get for you?" She asked Levi, subtly glaring at him so Eren couldn't see. He raised a brow.

"I'll have an Earl Grey with a slice of apple pie." Levi said with a nod.

Quickly writting down the order, Merida smiled at the two. "Alright, I'll get those done and I'll call you up when they're done, okay?" The two nodded and moved to sit at a table in the corner.

After a moment of silence Levi asked, "What's with you and hot chocolate?"

Eren's demeanour shifted slightly to the more sorrowfull scale as he answered. "Its... Something private that only close friends know about... Sorry." Levi nodded in understanding.

"So, how do you know about this place?" Eren asked, trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere that settled.

Levi thought for a moment before speaking. "I used to work here when I was younger. I know the boss, so I get some discounts."

Eren grinned, speaking after a short pause. "What do you do now then?"

Levi leaned back in his chair, crossing his leg over the other before answering. "Thats something private that only close friends know about, sorry."

Eren frowned, and then smirked. "Are you a stripper or something?" Levi gave a look of disgust.

"There is no way in hell you could pay me to dance in reveiling attire for someones entertainment." Levi scowled.

Eren smirked, "What about my entertainment?"

"You horny brat, I'm not a stripper." Levi scoffed, crossing his hands over his chest. "I'm a business man."

Eren made an 'ooo" sound. "Thats awesome! I would have thought you were a waiter because of your scarf." Eren gestured to his neck.

"It is not a 'scarf' you uncultured swine, its called a carvat." Levi frowned.

"Carvat, is that french? Are you french?"

"One question at a time, geez. I'm half-french half-japanese."

"Nice, I happen to be almost fully german, with a hint of japanese sprinkled in. My adoptive sister is actually full japanese."

Levi quirked a brow. "Adoptive?"

Eren's eyes widened, letting a curse out. "Shit, that shouldn't have came out... Yeah, she's adoptive."

"How did that happen?" Levi inquired.

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his hair, lightly tugging on the loose ends. "Some shit went down with her parents and we found her on the streets. I'm not allowed to talk about it because of her privacy." Levi nodded.

"Eren with a hot chocolate, earl gray, cinnamon roll, and apple pie?" Called Merida from behind the counter.

Both men stood and walked to the counter to pay. Merida smiled as she handed Eren his items, purposely brushing her fingers against his. Eren paid it no mind, much to her disappointment. She brought her hand back and gave Levi his items, a frown on her features. Levi raised a brow and paid for both of them to Eren's surprise.

"L-Levi, you don't have to do that!" Eren stuttered, eyes wide and jaw slack. "I invited you, I should pay!"

Levi shook his head and took his change back. "I suggested the place and drove you here, therefore I'm paying, get over it."

Eren pouted and took a sip of his drink, heading back to the table. Levi sighed, looking up to see Merida glaring daggers at him, he raised an amused brow. The woman crossed her arms tightly over her chest before speaking. "Listen here shorty, Eren is mine and mine alone. I go to his shop every week, asking to get a tattoo removed or given, so back off."

Levi stared, majorly confused and disgusted written on his features. "That is really stalkerish Merida. And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but Eren has his eyes set on someone else." Levi smirked at the end, grabbed his items and strutted to the table, taking a seat across from Eren who was already half way finished with his roll.

"What happened between you two?" The man asked, taking a sip of his chocolate.

Levi stopped. Did he tell Eren he had a stalker after his love? Or keep quiet and risk him being hurt by Merida?

"She was talking about how much of a yandere she is and how much she wants to fuck you." Levi settled with. It wasn't that far from the truth if he was being honest. He was also confused as to why he was doing this. Why was he looking after a brat he'd only met meer days ago?

The look on Eren's face, however, was priceless. His eyes were comically wide, his mouth was hanging open, and he dropped the roll onto his plate. "W-what?!" Eren gasped.

"I said she's a stalker and a yandere. She goes into your shop, hoping you will notice her, asking for tattoos and shit. Then, she leaves only to come back next week asking to get that same tattoo removed. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Eren was surprised. Levi got Merida's actions on the dot! He always found it suspisious how often she came in.

"Damn, you're right!" Eren exclaimed eyeing the woman behind the counter. Merida winked at at Eren and gave a small wave, which the man reciprocated with a small uncomfortable smile. Merida blushed softly.

"Fuck... I-how is this going to affect our relationship when she comes in for tattoos though." Eren groaned, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

Levi thought for a moment before speaking. "Why don't you get some more acting classes from your friend?"

Eren looked back at Levi with a shy smile. "I should've thought of something that simple, thanks for recommending it though."

Levi shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Ok, enough of this sappy lovey drama shit." Eren laughed. "Eren, what do you do for a living?"

Eren stopped laughing to look at Levi skeptically. "I'm a tattoo artist, you know this."

"No, like," Levi sighed. "What you got your college degree in." Why did he want to know what the brat majored in? Why was he peeling into Eren's life? Why did he want to get to know the brat more?

Eren raised a brow. "I majored in art." He said simply.

"Just art?"

Eren nodded. "Just art."

So this brat wasn't gonna be honest with me yet huh? Two can play at that game Eren.

"Levi, do you have any family around here?" Eren asked, hopefull that he would get some sort of answer.

Instead he was met with, "Maybe." As Levi sipped his tea.

Eren groaned and bit into his cinnamon roll, getting the glaze stuck to his lips. Levi stared as Eren poked his tongue out and whiped away the glaze, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach. Great, he was sick. All because of Eren no less. Damnit.

"What about you? Do you have any family in Germany?" Logical thinking just wasn't working for Levi anymore.

Eren frowned, something Levi wasn't expecting. "Mikasa is my only family..." He mumbled

"What about your parents?"

"They died when I was 15 in an accident." Eren sighed sadly at the memory. "I was the only one that survived... Well, me and Mikasa."

"Damn." Was all Levi said, because he knew what it was like to lose family. "I never knew, whats your surname?"

Eren smiled softly, although the pain was still clear in his eyes. "Yeager... Eren Yeager. What about you? You never put it on your papers, exept the ones you gave at the beginning that started-."

"Ackermann." He cut Eren off. "Levi Ackermann."

"Ackermann..." Eren mumbled. "Thats Mikasa's last name..."

Levi's eyes widened. "Did you say Mikasa?"

Eren raised a brow. "Yeah, I told you this, why?"

"She- It's nothing, it's not importaint." Levi sighed.

"Okay..." Eren said skeptically, streaching the word.

A somewhat comfortable silence settled between the two as they finished their treats, only broken by the chatter of other patrions or the machines running. Eren was squirming in his seat from the silence, so he broke it with the first thing that came to mind:

"Hey Levi, why are you so short?"

Levi halted his movements, hating that someone other than Hange was making fun of his height. "Because, unlike brats like you, I got the short end of the stick."

Eren snickered. "Well, thats one short stick you grabbed."

"Oi, don't you even start." Levi glared at Eren, although it did nothing to deter his mood.

"How do you reach the shelves in your kitchen? They looked pretty tall from where I was sitting." Eren jokingly said.

"I am not going to answer to your childish questions." Levi seathed, anger bubbling in his veins.

Eren raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry! I didn't know you were so **short** tempered." He gave a shit eating grin.

"Thats it, I'm gonna kill you." Levi reached forward, grabbing Eren by the strings of his shirt, jolting him towards Levi.

Fear shone in Eren's eyes, only to be replaced by smug amusement. "How did you reach this far when you are so low in your seat?"

Levi pulled Eren more so their forheads were almost touching. "You're digging yourself a bigger grave Yeager."

Eren smirked. "Lord knows I'm gonna need it with all this height I got."

Levi pushed Eren back into his seat hard enough to lift the front two legs off the floor, Eren grunted at the impact. "Fuck you Eren, Fuck you."

After rubbing his back, Eren smirked and responded. "Nah, I prefer to be top. In simpler terms, I'm gonna be the one fucking."

Levi threw his hands up in exasperation. "Ok, I'm leaving you here." He made his way to the door.

"He-haha, hey Levi w-wait!" Eren called, laughing before following the shorter male to the car.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When the two arrived at Levi's house, they were thoroughly exhausted, even though it was six at night. They both stepped out of the car and walked to Levi's front door. When they reached it, Levi turned to face Eren, only to be engulfed by arms into a hug. He stiffened.

"Thanks for tonight Levi, I had fun." Eren mumbled into Levi's hair, secretly breathing in his scent.

Levi sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Eren's waist, only for Eren to sweeze tightly. "Yeah, Whatever." Levi rested his head on Eren's sholder.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, before pulling away. "So..." Eren scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow." Levi nodded, reaching for his keys.

"See ya." Levi mumbled as Eren walked away, feeling a slight pang in his chest.

**XXXXX**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, I'm so not sorry for all the short jokes. xD**

**I'm 5'1 1/2 I can say them!**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Until next time...**

**CIAO!~**


	4. The Biggest Mistakes

**Anybody else have a fricking idea on how to start a chapter?**

**Nobody?**

**Alright, I'll figure it out...**

**Warning: Depressing/dark themes, depression references (I know what I'm doing with this part), slight PTSD, and character death references.**** It gets REALLY dark. You have been warned!**

**P.S. This is the calm before the storm. It gets happier at the end****!**

**XXXXX**

After their so called "date" at Roses, Levi, for some reason, was feeling lighter on his feet. He's never felt this, not even with his other partner whom he claimed was the love of his life. It was strange, how could a brat, with emerald eyes and chocolate brown hair to his earlobes, make him feel like he's on cloud nine? He has only known him for three days, and yet, he already feels attached to him. Damn old age.

Levi sighed as he lay on the couch, phone in hand, contemplating whether or not to call up Hange or Erwin. He hasn't officially talked to the two since before their little outing which started this train of emotions he'd never felt before.

"What the hell..." He mumbled, pressing call under Hange's photo.

After a few rings, she answered. "LEVIIIII!!!~" Hange sang/shouted, causing the raven to pull his phone away from his ear.

"Why the hell are you always so loud whenever I pick up the damn phone?" Levi questioned while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

After a moment of intense thinking from Hange, she answered questionally, "In a completely platonic way, because I love you?"

Levi froze. Images of blood, metal, glass, people, his past lover... They all flodded his mind like a tidal wave, drowning him in emotion he longed to forget.

"-vi?"

Its what all started his depressed state of mind, pushing away all his close friends as to not see them hurt.

"-i?"

Not like her.

"-evi?"

It should have never been her.

"-vi!"

It should have never been-

"Levi!"

Petra.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Speaking with Hange helped clear Levi's mind, if only slightly. He still couldn't get the image of the crash out of his mind, making him feel like he was about to vomit. He knew all too well what Eren felt like when he lost his parents in that crash, because his stupid ass was the one who caused it. If he wasn't to busy arguing with Erwin on the phone, he would have seen the red light and the navy blue van only moving slow enough to not get a speeding ticket. The right side of his old jeep was destroyed, the van ramming into him, although at a semi slow speed, killed 3 people. The parents at the front, an older man and a younger woman, and Petra, his deceased lover.

Himself and the two children wern't severely injured, but he saw the scrape in the girl's right cheek, and the boy's left hand, whom he now knew was Eren, was broken judging by the way it was crushed on the weight of the seat, and the fact he couldn't move it. But Eren could use his hand, both of them in fact, but it has been 8 years since the accident, so that was to be expected.

He payed all of their hospital fees as a way to say sorry, but when he walked into Petra's room and saw her immediate flat line, he was devistated. Guilt ate at him for years. He took therapy, perscriptions, he got out of the house, hell, he even blocked out his closest friends for weeks, saying it was for different vacations when in reality, he was starving himself, laying in bed, and not cleaning the house. For weeks he stayed like that before Hange eventually saw through his lies.

When she found him, he had lost over twenty pounds in muscle mass. She drove him to the hospital, begging him to stay alive when all he wanted to do was join Petra in the stars, living the happy life he'd always dreamed of. He stayed in the hospital until he regained his original mass, just not in muscle. He went to the gym, park, ocean, mountains, hopeing to find some sense of happiness in his sad life.

He eventually did, just not in a person, but people. In Hange and Erwin, who apologized profusely when Petra died. They both helped him get back on his feet, and start living again. The day they all got drunk, was the day of the crash. That happened every year, they go out, do something fun, and wake up the next day with hangovers and strange memories. That day, was March 31st, a special day, with a special meaning, that he had yet to discover.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Judging by the way the lights' wern't on, Levi asumed Titan's Tattoo's was closed, only to find a very sleepy Eren walking down the stairs.

It was 7 in the morning, and Eren's shop opened at 8, but Eren asked Levi to be there early so they have some time to get to know each other on a more personal level, without listening ears around them.

Eren noticed Levi at the door, waved, and walked to the door with a sluggish pace. "Hey Levi." Eren yawned once he opened the door.

"Hey brat." Levi replied, stepping past Eren to allow him to close the door once again. "How'd you sleep?"

Eren rubbed an eye. "Not very good. I spent most of the night getting yelled at by Mikasa and Merida. Woke up with a massive headache."

Levi sighed in sympathy. "That bitch needs to leave you alone."

Eren gave a sleepy smirk. "Are you **defending** me Mr. Ackermann?"

A scoff slipped past Levi's lips. "The only thing I would be defending you against is yourself. I've seen how you nearly dropped the cup yesterday just by holding it."

Eren gasped. "That cup was hot as hell! Nearly burnt my fingertips from the damn thing."

Levi sighed and shook his head in amusement. "Of course you would."

"Hey!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "What?"

"In my defense, you were hotter than that cup." Eren mumbled, a soft pink adorning his cheeks.

Levi smirked at that. "Oh really?" Eren looked away in embarrassment. "Hey." He said softly. "Eren?"

"What?"

"I'm not steamy, but I sure am smoking hot." Levi smirked at seeing Eren's blush darken.

"Shut up." Eren mumbled, going behind the counter and into the employee only room.

Levi chuckled, liking that he could get Eren all flustered so easily simply with words. A sigh of... Longing? Escaped his lips.

A few minutes later, Eren returned with two mugs, most likely full of hot chocolate. Levi nodded when Eren handed him a cup, taking a sip.

"Hey, Eren?" Levi asked, Eren looked up from his mug.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn to make this?" Levi said, gesturing to the mug.

Eren looked into his reflection, rubbing the sides of the cup before answering in a solemn tone. "My... Mother used to make it like this, all the time."

Levi honestly wasn't expecting an answer, but the one he gave sent a small wave of guilt through him. His therapist said it wasn't his fault, but he was still responsible for not paying attention like he should have been.

"What were you doing durring the day of the crash?" Levi hesitantly asked.

Eren sighed sadly. "It was my birthday, and we were going to the store to get me some presents."

Levi felt another wave flow through him, tears brimming his eyes. He swallowed thickly. "E-Eren, I'm s-so sorry. If only I was p-paying atten-attention, they wouldn't be gone." Levi croaked, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"W-what do you mean?" Eren gasped, setting down his cup, Levi doing the same.

Levi sucked in a shakey breath. "I-If I had been p-paying attention to the road, not arguing with E-Erwin they would a-all be alive." More tears slid down his cheeks before he said softly, "I-I'm s-so sorry, E-Eren."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Eren felt so hollow when Levi spoke those words. He never expected Levi to be the bastard who crashed into their van eight years ago. When he saw the van he just thought it was some drunkard and his wife. He never expected it to be the man standing in front of him, raven hair, piercing silver eyes, sharp jawline, sexy mouth spouting swears yet funny insults. He would have thought Levi to be an emotionless bastard with his don't-give-a-shit attitude, but he was wrong. Oh, and how wrong he was. Levi sure as hell felt guilt and sorrow, and Eren saw first hand what it could do to the man, and it was frightning.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"I-I'm s-so sorry, E-Eren." Levi spoke softly, voice cracking from the emotional turmoil.

Eren braced himself on the counter with his arms, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks creating wet rivers that lead to the solid ocean of the counter. "I-I never expected y-you to be the b-bastard," Eren spat the last word. "Who killed my parents."

Levi sensed the anger lacing those words. The hatred and disgust Levi felt towards himself was said in one simple sentence. But that sentence did more than break his heart, it broke his soul.

Eren was shaking, sobs escaping his parted lips. He brought a hand to cover his mouth. "D-do you regret it?"

Levi nodded, wiping away his stray tears. "Every day. I lost someone p-precious in that crash also."

Eren sobbed, his hand still covering his mouth moved slightly to allow him to speak. "W-who was I-it?"

"M-my soon-to-be-wife." Levi mumbled, voice growing softer and softer.

"W-what was her name?" He whispered.

"P-Petra." Levi sobbed. "I... My on-only wish was t-to see her h-happy."

And she was. She always was. He just wished he could see her final moments with her smiling like she usually did. Her last moments with a smile on her face, thats all he wished for.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

What felt like hours passed before the two were all cried out. The counter stained with salty puddles of years of guilt and sorrow. Both their eyes were red and puffy, their throats sore from their continuous cries.

Eren checked the time on his phone and cursed, it was 8:04, the time he opened his shop. He glanced at the man in front of him, guilty for his emotions allowing him to get this far. His mother always said he acted before he thought.

Eren smiled softly at Levi. "I don't think I'm gonna open up shop today."

Levi wiped his eyes. "How come?"

"Because it's saturday, and look at the state we're in." Eren gestured to his face.

Levi sighed. "Sorry for this... Is I hadn't opened my big mouth-"

"Shut up." Eren placed a finger on Levi's lips to silence him. "We both needed this."

"How?" Levi mumbled against Eren's finger.

"So we could get the weight of the crash off our sholders."

Levi pushed Eren's hand away and smirked. "Eren, we both know I have more weight on my sholders with those flabby arms of yours."

Eren gasped. "I do not have flabby arms!"

Levi smirked. "Prove it." He taunted.

Eren huffed and rolled up his sleves, showing muscular arms when he flexed, Levi was honestly impressed.

"Not bad for a brat."

"I am not a brat!" Eren cried.

"Sure are acting like one."

Eren pouted.

"See." Levi flicked Eren's forehead. "Brat."

"I hate you..." Eren mumbled, his phone ringing caught his attention. He looked at the number and saw it was Mikasa.

"Hey, Mika." Eren answered. Levi raised a brow. "Yeah I'm up, what'chu need?" A pause. "Mikasa, I'm not gonna be your Juliet to your Romeo, you have Annie."

Levi was amused, Mikasa sure liked to push peoples buttons. "Armin wants WHAT?!" Eren screamed.

Levi covered his ears. "You brat, keep it down, I don't wanna go deaf." He mumbled so only Eren could hear.

"M-Mika, why would Armin want me to wear a dress? I'm not an actor, nor do I have the body of a woman." Levi snickered, earning a glare form Eren.

"That was Levi, the customer I tattood a while a go who got the unicorn?" Eren hesitantly asked. "Why do you want to meet him?!"

Levi's eyes widened. He could see her again.

"Yeah I'll ask... I'll text you the answer later... Alright... Mk... Bye." Eren hung up and sighed in relief, turning to Levi. "So... Levi..." Eren chuckled nervously

Levi raised a brow. "She wants to meet me huh?"

"Yeah, wants to see the man who got Eren's wrath I guess." Eren chuckled.

"I guess, lets get this over with." Levi mumbled, earning another chuckle from Eren.

This was going to be fun.

**XXXXX**

**Sorry that that got really dark, but it was needed to progress the story. ****Ok, I need to clarify something, I have NO experience in the part about Petra dying, I just winged it so sorry if that was a little too real.**

**Also, for the depression part, a little bit of that was from personal experience, but were not gonna get into that...**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Next chapter will be more happy and fun, just to make it up to you guys for having to go through this. SORRY!**

**And until next time...**

**CIAO!~**


	5. Meeting the Sister

**Welcome Back!**

**Sorry for the wait! But I had to scrap, rewirte, whatever, the last chapter because it just seemed too... Bad!**

**I also had MAJOR writting block for this chapter, so sorry that it took so long to upload!**

**The chapter also has some disturbing visuals, so you have been warned!**

**I also have no fucking clue about ANYTHING to do with coffee, I'm not a coffee person xD**

**And Mikasa may be a little OOC, so sorry not sorry for that!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**XXXXX**

Levi sighed as his back connected with the edge of the counter. He was, truely, and utterly exhausted. He had expected the day to be fun, well, as fun as Levi could make it, but instead, it turned him into a sobbing mess, revealing years of sorrow and regret that only his close friends and therapist knew about. It was pitiful, it really was. Levi was a grown ass man. And that event was traumatizing, not only for him, but also for Eren. How could the brat get over the crash so EASILY? His parents were killed and his hand was crushed, and surely he had some sort of mental scars, so what the hell?! Why was Eren able to change the subject so easily as if it never happened, while Levi had to take a minute to clear his thoughts of the event altogether? It had to be the therapy he went through, that was the only option. It had to be.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Eren groaned as he stood leaned over counter next to the coffee machine, because lord knows he needed a pick-me-up after that talk with Levi. Damnit, he did** not **want to have to remember the crash again, because it was alot more vivid in his mind than what he had said out loud, if he even said anything, the morning was a little fuzzy. His mind was replaying the events from the crash faster than he could do his math work from high school. Flashes of red, grey, and blue clouded his mind in large blobs, zooming by to be replaced by white, brown, and greens. He pulled on his hair, trying to slow his rapid thinking, eventually deciding to focus on one event from the crash in particular.

_Eren and Mikasa were in the back of their van, chatting with eachother about anything and everything with his mother joining in from time to time. They were heading to gamestop to get Eren a video game that they couldn't find online, because it was _out of stock_ and was only available in stores._ _Eren was grinning and bouncing on his seat, he was ecstatic. Today, he was officially 15._

_His happiness didn't last for long, however, because once the light turned green, everything went spiraling downhill. A jeep, dark grey and clean, rammed into their left on the drivers side, inverting the door and shattering the glass on the windows and windsheild. His father barely had time to gasp before the airbag exploded full of air, only to push broken pieces glass into his face, killing him within seconds. His mother, who was on the passenger side, smashed her head against the window, dark crimson flowing down the glass like rivers, bloodying her long brown hair, clear that she too, had passed. The door that Eren was sitting at, the seat behind the driver, dented slightly, but with Eren having rested his arm on the armrest, managed to get it caught between the seat and drivers door, shatering most of the bones and ligaments in his hand and some of his wrist. Mikasa, thanfully, only escaped with a slight scratch on her cheek from a flying shard of glass, close to being lodged into her eye and half blinding her._

_Eren heard a pained scream filling his ears, not sure where it was coming from, he looked over to Mikasa and realized she still had her mouth agape and still in shock from the impact, a small stream of blood running down her cheek. It took him a moment to realize the pained sound was coming from him, and the noise he was makng resembled an animal in distress. He eventually ceased his pained cries and looked at his hand, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. His fingers were bent in all sorts of unnatural angles, a few bones sticking out from the pearced flesh, and dark red running down and filling his nose with the smell of copper, he gagged and faded in and out of consciousness._

Eren gasped as he pulled himself from his thoughts. He never got over how fucking VIVID his mind could be, but he never went to therapy to help him with it, mainly because he figured it would go away on its own. It never had however. It actually got worse, waking him up in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat and tears.

The beeping from the machine caused Eren to let out an unmanly yelp. He sighed when he realized where the sound was from, and brought a hand to rest on his rapidly beating heart. After his visions, he was always paranoid, jumping from the slightest movement and sound. It was pathetic, but he put it apon himself because he never got the problem taken care of.

Eren pulled out two mugs from the cabinet, setting them on the counter before removing the pot of steaming coffee, gently pouring the black liquid into the mugs, the familliar aroma filling his senses. He sighed as he grabbed the two containers by the handles, along with the cream and sugar, trudging to the shop with heavy, heasitant steps.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Levi jumped slightly when he heard the door being opened, and turned to be greeted by a warm smile, a warm mug of coffee, and some cream and sugar. He watched Eren set down his mug and cream, before rubbing the nape of his neck nervously.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, so I just grabbed the things I usually use." Levi nodded and picked up the cream, reading _Vanilla_ _Creamer_ on the lable, he smirked.

"Figures you would want something sweet." Levi took a small bag of sugar from Eren's hand and added it to his coffee. "It matches your personality."

Eren blushed and hid his face with his mug, suddenly feeling extremely timid. "T-thanks."

Levi smirked and winked at the younger, darkening Eren's blush. "You sure are fun to tease Eren." He said with a playfull tone, taking a sip of his steaming drink, while Eren added cream and sugar to his, turning it a lighter brown.

A comfortable silence settled between the two, calming their nerves, and only being broken by an occasional sip or cough, mainly from Eren. It felt nice, being able to relax his guard and lower his cold façade, something he hasn't been able to do since Petra.

"Mikasa said she would be here around 10." Eren said, derailing his train of thought, no pun intended.

"Mmn." Levi hummed, resting his lips on the rim of his cup, smelling the calming bitter aroma.

Eren sighed and set down his cup, surprising only having a small pool of brown liquid at the bottom. "I wouldn't be surprised if she brought Annie or Armin with her, I haven't seen any of them since the last time we went out."

Levi raised a brow. "You mean the time Rainer-"

"Reiner." Eren corrected, earning an annoyed grunt from Levi.

"The time REINER," Levi rolled his eyes. "Got piss pot drunk and got you banned from that bar?"

The young man was shocked, he didn't expect Levi to remember the incident at the bar, let alone Reiner's name! Well, close to his name... All that matters was that he remembered! "Y-yeah."

"Hey, don't go getting bashfull on me Eren, it was just common sense." Levi teased.

Eren raised a brow at that. "How was that common sense? I told you about that once Levi, one time." He held up a finger to emphasize his point.

Levi rolled his eyes just as the door to the shop opened, reveiling a girl clad in baggy clothing.

"Hello?" She called, making sure someone was in the shop.

Eren grinned and almost skipped to the door. "Hey Mika!" Levi smirked.

The girl froze for a moment, only to tackle Eren and cup his face with her hands. "Eren are you alright? Have you been eating properly? Have you been working out regularly? Have you been paint-"

Eren cut her off with a finger, cautiously glancing over to Levi to make sure he hadn't heard her, thankfully, it seemed like he hadn't since he just raised an amused brow. Eren sighed in relief.

"Yes Mikasa, yes to all of them, I'm fine." Eren removed his finger from her lips, although Mikasa wasn't fully convinced.

"Are you sure? 'cuz I can go up and check up on that painting of yours and see if you've made any progress." She said sternly, and Eren just sighed. "Its gotta be done in two days Eren, TWO DAYS! What all do you have done?"

Eren groaned, annoyed at his sisters pestering. "I know Mika, I know. Its almost done, I just have to add the finishing touches to the background and its done. Don't worry."

Mikasa sighed in relief, finally convinced. "Alright good."

Levi just stared at the siblings, entertained by their obviously normal exchange. It was cute.

Mikasa glanced at the unknown man at the counter, who just sent a wave in her direction. She glared. "Who is he?"

Eren looked back at Levi and waved him over, the man complied. "Thats Levi, he was the one who I tattoed a while ago. The person you wanted to meet?" Eren questioned when Levi was close enough to hear them.

Levi could feel Mikasa looking him over, but there wasn't so much as a speck of dirt on him, let alone his blank face. She was annoyed that she couldn't find anything wrong with the man. But now that he could get a good look at her, he was a little surprised. She had raven hair, simmilarly colored to his own, to her shoulders with a small chunk in the middle, resting between her eyes. She had an obviously old red scarf wrapped around her neck, a baggy gray sweatshirt, with a random logo on the front, that went to her mid-thighs, with some black leggings that had a white line running down outside of the legs, and black boots with dark gray fur at the top. Her face was decorated in little make-up, black eyeliner to bring out her gray eyes, and some lip gloss. She looked good in dark colors, it was fitting.

"Mmhm. So... Levi, right?" The man nodded. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a stay-at-home company owner." Levi sighed, "Its a pain in the ass when you get three million phone calls, all of them asking for money. So I just do my work from home."

Mikasa nodded while Eren stared. "What do you do for a living?" Levi asked, a bit curious.

"I'm an actress." She put simply.

_So this was the actor friend Eren was talking about._ Levi thought to himself, watching as Eren gave a sigh of relief before clasping his hands together, reminding him of Hange.

"Alright, now that introductions are out of the way, Mika, how has your new movie been?" Eren asked, quite curious about his sisters job.

"Its going fine." Was the response he got, much to his disappointment.

"What's your role in this one? You never told me..." He trailed off.

Mikasa glared towards Levi, who raised a brow. "I don't feel comfortable talking about my job with HIM in the room."

"And why not?" Levi inquired, annoyed that he was being picked on by someone who thought so lowly of him.

Her glare deepened as she spoke. "Because you and your group of 'loonies' trashed Eren's studio. Both of us spent the ENTIRE day cleaning once you left, and you ruined some of the paintings hanging around, paintings that Eren worked hard on. So maybe, there is a reason why I don't trust you with personal information." By the time she stopped talking, she was mere inches away from Levi's face, anger shining in her gray orbs.

"Mikasa thats enough." Eren broke the quarrel by placing a firm hand on Mikasa's shoulder, slowly pulling her away from Levi.

The young woman wasn't finished. "Listen here shorty." She spat. "If you EVER lay a finger on Eren, lord so help me I-"

"Okay thats enough out of you." Eren cut her off, placing a hand on her mouth and dragging her to the counter.

"Ermnen!"

Eren sighed. "Mikasa, I know you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart, but I don't need protecting anymore, I'm not a child. So you don't need to lash out on one of my customers."

A grumble could be heard behind Eren's hand.

"So if I remove my hand, you won't yell at Levi again, right?"

No response.

"Right?"

Another blank stare.

"Mikasa, I'm not gonna remove my hand until you answer."

A muffled sigh escaped her lips.

"Okay...? I'll ask again. If I remove my hand, you won't lash out at Levi, right?"

A reluctant nod.

Eren grinned. "Good." And removed his hand.

Mikasa wiped her mouth. "Alright, LEVI. If you so much as lay a finger on Eren, I-"

"What did I just say?" Eren cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

A smirk formed on Levi's face. This was going to be... Interesting.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Durring the duration of Mikasa's stay, she kept glaring at Levi, much to his displeasure. Sure he could glare back and get her to stop, but he was having too much fun messing with her. He knew they were related, that much was obvious just by the way they looked, but he would't tell her, not until he got to know her better.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" Mikasa spoke once Eren left to refill their cups.

"Likewise." Levi countered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Mikasa turned so her body was facing his, a glare on her features. "Alright listen here shorty. I won't say this again, so be ready. If you so much as lay a finger of Eren, I will chop off your hand, gut you, and smash your skull in front of your mother."

Levi smirked, it wasn't the worse threat he's heard. "Don't say something you won't, or can't, go through with."

"Bet."

"My mother is dead, and you won't be able to touch me. I was in the army for seven years, so what you do is nothing compared to what I've seen."

Mikasa was taken back, and was happy when Eren emerged from the door.

"Is that how you met Petra?" Eren asked, handing Mikasa a mug of steaming black liquid.

Levi sighed sadly. "Yes. We were in the same squad, I just so happened to be the leader."

"Ya know, I thought about going into the military myself." Eren said absentmindedly.

Mikasa scowled. "And I wouldn't let you because I don't want to lose any more family."

Eren smiled sadly. "Yeah... Ok, now, can we steer away from the more depressing topics? I think I've had my fair share of that."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikasa asked, glaring at Levi.

Eren looked at his half empty mug. "I think we're gonna need more coffee for this..."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It took an hour to get all of the events from earlier out and in the open. Mikasa had to take a few breaks because she would either, try to attack Levi, or burst into tears. It was very unlike her, and Eren couldn't understand why. She was always calm and collected, so did Levi have that much of an impact in her? Or was it the fact that Levi was the one who caused the crash? He would have to find out later.

"Alright Mika, I'll see you tomorrow." Eren called to his sister as she left the shop, waving behind her. A sigh escaped his lips as he turned to Levi. "Sorry about everything, she can be a little... Overbearing. But she means well, rest assured."

Levi nodded. "I can understand that."

Eren let a moment of deserved silence settle between them before speaking again with a cheeky grin. "Ya know Levi, since you met my sister, its only fair if I get to meet your friends."

The man took a moment to collect his thoughts. Did this brat really want to meet the crazed Hange and Erwin? "I'll have to ask when they're free, which isn't often, but whatever."

Eren grinned triumphantly and fist pumped the sky. "Yesss!"

"What are you so excited about brat?" Levi raised an amused brow.

"Nothing.~"

**XXXXX**

**And done!**

**Sorry for the long delay, but I hope it was worth it!**

**Next chapter might take the same amount of time, so sorry in advance, but final exams are next week, so I might not be able to start until the week after next week.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**If you have anything to say, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**So... Until next time!**

**CIAO!~**


End file.
